Weiss Schnee
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= Summary Weiss Schnee is the second member of Team RWBY. Her weapon is a Dust revolver/rapier named Myrtenaster, and her semblance allows her to create magical glyphs in battle. At 17 years of age, she is an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a corporation famous for its sometimes shady business dealings, dangerous practices, and mistreatment of its Faunus laborers. Both the Schnee Dust Company and the Schnee family have been targets of the White Fang terrorist organization for years, leading to Weiss' inherent distrust of the Faunus. Weiss chose to become a Huntress over taking a job at SDC to restore her family's honor, as her father caused the company to decline. At the start of the show, she was shown as self-centered, standoffish, and an obnoxious know-it-all, but has matured somewhat over the course of the show. She has a noticeable scar over her left eye, which she is assumed to have acquired in a fight against a living suit of armor in the 'White Trailer'. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Dust and incomplete Summons | High 8-C, higher with Dust, 8-B with Summons Name: Weiss Schnee Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as well as create a forcefield with Cyan Dust), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Glyph Creation via Semblance (Can create mid-air platforms, restraints, and barriers, or increase her speed and physical power), Forcefield Creation via Glyphs, Limited Time Manipulation via Glyphs, Gravity Manipulation via Glyphs, Ice, Fire and Lightning Manipulation via Dust, Weapon Mastery (Expert Rapier User), Summoning, Teleportation (Can teleport her summons), Size Manipulation (Able to change the size of her summons), Healing, Homing Attack, Energy Projection Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to her teammates. Can hit Nora Valkyrie with enough force to generate a small shockwave and pierce through a Boarbatusk), Large Building level with Dust (Created a barrier of ice that protected all of her teammates from a large explosion that wiped out the roof of an entire tunnel. Froze a Deathstalker's stinger, which is strong enough to pierce its own hide, which can tank attacks from several students combined) and Summons (Can summon the arm and sword of an Arma Gigas, which was said to be on the same level as a Prototype Atlesian Paladin) | Large Building level (Far stronger than before, and about on the same level as Ruby Rose, who can take out Nevermores in a single hit), higher with Dust, City Block level with Summons (She can summon a Queen Lancer as well as her full Arma Gigas, which killed a Queen Lancer and can slice a true Atlesian Paladin apart with relative ease) Speed: Hypersonic (Can dash and outpace Yang Xiao Long with enough speed to appear nigh-invisible. Moved this fast in her fight against Flynt), Hypersonic+ with Time Dilation Glyph (Increased Blake Belladonna's speed enough to slice missiles this fast) | Hypersonic+ (On the same level as Sun Wukong and equal to Blake Belladonna, both of whom can react to the Sea Dragon's lightning blast. Could repeatedly dodge Vernal's bullets), likely High Hypersonic with Time Dilation Glyph (Has considerably increased her base speed and her previous usage was already closing on this level) Lifting Strength: Class K (At least equal to Ruby Rose) | Class K Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class Durability: Building level+ (Survived a serious hit from Nora Valkyrie which sent her flying across the room, and took hits from a Boarbatusk), Large Building level with Aura (Allows her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) | Large Building level (Able to fight extensively and on par with the likes of Mercury and Emerald at this point), City Block level with Aura (Able to take a few hits from Vernal before her aura was completly depleted) Stamina: Average (As seen after the fight with the Nevermore, when the other three girls showed no signs of fatigue, Weiss was exhausted. However, this may be attributed to the repeated use of her Semblance) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with Glyphs and Dust manipulation. Standard Equipment: Myrtenaster (Multi-Action Dust Rapier/MADR) Intelligence: Very high (As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss was raised from youth to strive to be the best in all she did, and combat was no exception. As a testament to her skills, Weiss was listed as the top ranking of the sparring class during the events of the Vytal Festival. Weiss can move quickly and is creative on the battlefield, particularly with Ice Dust, although she is proficient in a number of different elements and can use them both on their own and incorporate them into her Glyphs, and can rapidly switch between several different elements in rapid succession without faltering. She claims to be the smartest girl at Beacon Academy, and though this may be an exaggeration, she has demonstrated a great deal of knowledge in the classroom, even going so far as to go out of her way to learn things even if they don't pertain to the topic at hand. Weiss also mastered summoning in a relatively short period of time despite being completely unable to do so and believing she was incapable of doing so prior.) Weaknesses: She is usually stubborn and prideful on a number of occasions, has not yet mastered her summoning, Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. | Stronger summons such as the Arma Gigas take a few seconds to be fully summoned Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Dust.gif|Fire Dust Wind Dust.gif|Wind Dust Cyan Dust.gif|Cyan Dust *'Myrtenaster:' Weiss' weapon of choice is Myrtenaster, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier. The rapier has a revolving chamber inside the guard, which has six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of powdered Dust. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, purple, white, yellow, and blue Dust, which Weiss utilizes in combat, either in raw form or in conjunction with her Semblance to create various effects that suit the situation. When not using Myrtenaster as a Dust supplier, Weiss utilizes her speed to dodge attacks and her sword to deliver damage through quick thrusts that leave little room for counters. **'Ice Dust:' The primary type of Dust Weiss uses in combat, this type of Dust allows Weiss to manipulate ice in a variety of ways. ***'Ice Crystals:' Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground which she uses to trap an opponent, large areas of pointed ice spikes in her general vicinity, and smaller ice crystals as projectiles. ***'Sheet Ice:' Weiss uses Dust to form a thin, slippery sheet of ice on the ground. ***'Frostbite:' Weiss leaps into the air and plunges Myrtenaster down in a punishing blow, damaging the surrounding enemies and freezing them solid. ***'Nova:' Weiss releases a burst of ice Dust-infused energy in the area around her, freezing enemies on contact and healing allies in range. ***'Barrage:' Weiss can create a storm of ice crystals that can home in on enemies, as well as up to 9 beams of energy or a single, powerful blast which damages and freezes all enemies it touches. **'Fire Dust:' Weiss uses Fire Dust to manipulate flames, giving her the ability to create single, precise lines of fire, wide arcs of fire that can spread over a wide area, projectile fireballs, or multiple small precision fireballs. She can also concentrate Fire Dust into the tip of her blade to use as a precision welding tool. **'Wind Dust:' Weiss can use wind Dust to create a whirlwind from Myrtenaster's blade. This whirlwind is powerful enough to counteract Flynt Coal's soundwaves. **'Lightning Dust:' Although Weiss has yet to utilize it directly in combat, Myrtenaster contains a vial of powdered Lightning Dust. **'Gravity Dust:' Although Weiss has yet to utilize it directly in combat, Myrtenaster contains a vial of powdered gravity Dust. **'Cyan Dust:' An unknown type of Dust Weiss can use to create barriers. *'Semblance: Glyphs:' Weiss' Semblance is Glyphs, which is the hereditary Semblance of the Schnee family. Her Glyphs have a variety of effects on objects, monsters and people, but she often uses her Glyphs for propulsion, as they have the ability to control motion, with the basic Glyph type exerting push forces on other objects and acting as a solid surface. **'Default Glyphs:' Weiss' default Glyph allows her to create a seemingly solid force, allowing Weiss to push whatever is within their influence. This Glyph usually appears white or pale blue. Weiss can stand on this Glyph, using it as a platform for various acrobatic movements, including breaking a free-fall and quickly reversing her motion by kicking off of it mid-air, as well as accelerating objects both through the air and over surfaces. She can also use this Glyph to create a barrier. When directly channeled through Myrtenaster, the white setting instead creates what can best be described as a 'finishing move,' causing enormous damage to foes. When used on the Arma Gigas, it appeared to disintegrate into ice shards after being hit with this move. c7207a6f61b41abffa444a845507f970eeaaa6e1_00.gif|Ice EarlyUntriedAnophelesmosquito-size_restricted.gif|Time Dilation Gravity Glyph.gif|Gravity **'Dust Glyphs:' Using Myrtenaster, Weiss can modify her Glyphs to give them added effects. Weiss is also able to confer these enhancements upon other people. ***'Ice:' Weiss is able to utilize her Glyphs to manipulate what shape her ice will take. She can launch towards a foe using a circling motion of Myrtenaster's blade, send out a wave or field of ice from the blade to trap or immobilizing a foe, augment projectile attacks so that they explode into ice crystals on impact, create large barriers of ice and giant swords, create restraints to suspend her foe in midair, and can even use her Glyphs to manipulate ice in her surroundings. As of Volume 6, Weiss has the ability to use ice Glyphs directly on her opponent, using them to freeze their body itself so thoroughly that attacking it causes them to physically shatter. ****'Pierce:' Weiss uses a glyph to propel herself forward, freezing the enemy on contact as well as any in the immediate area. ***'Gravity:' A black Glyph with a number of different properties. Gravity Glyphs demonstrate a pulling property, and when used on a solid surface it allows Weiss or anyone on it to stick to it and not fall off, even if that surface is vertical or even upside-down. When used in mid-air, this Glyph can accelerate anything sent through it so it moves several times faster than its initial velocity. Weiss can also combine this Glyph with her default Glyph to create a mid-air platform that she can stand on at any angle, and can manipulate to change her trajectory instantly to the point that so much as touching the glyph with her finger will propel her in the opposite direction. Gravity Glyphs can also be used offensively to create a low or anti-gravity field to make enemies float in midair and allows Weiss to throw them around while they are in said field, as well as create Glyphs in front of her to repel opponents and underneath the opponent to launch them into the air. Weiss can also augment her own physical attacks with this Glyph, allowing her to deal increased damage with her slashes. ***'Time Dilation:' Weiss is able to utilize her Glyphs in conjunction with Lightning Dust to create a time dilation field, which speeds up the user's actions. **'Summoning Glyphs:' A Glyph unique to the Schnee family, Weiss has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that she has defeated in combat and bring them to fight for their side. She has shown to be proficient enough to be able to summon creatures such as a Boarbatusk and the Arma Gigas. She can also cause her summons to teleport and use her glyphs as surfaces to jump off, as demonstrated in "Dread in the Air". She is capable of manipulating the size of her summons, as seen in "Unforeseen Complications.” Key: Volume 1-3 | Volume 4-5 Note: Not to be confused by Weiss from Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos Gallery Weiss_Schnee_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Weiss Schnee in Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Amity arena website weiss schnee.png|Weiss Schnee in RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY_mobile_game_00007.png|Weiss in RWBY (Mobile Game) Weiss_Combat_Ready_Cards_02.jpg|Weiss in RWBY: Combat Ready RWBY1_02_2.jpg|Weiss in the Manga Others Notable Victories: Asuna (Sword Art Online) Asuna’s Profile (Note: Post timeskip Weiss with summons restricted) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Jack's Profile (Post-Timeskip Weiss, summons restricted, speed equalized) Mei (Overwatch) Mei's Profile (High 8-C versions used with speed equalized) Yumi (Senran Kagura) Yumi's Profile (Post-Timeskip Weiss and Base Yumi were used with speed equalized) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (Volume 1-3 versions were used) Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Volume 1-3 Weiss and Part 1 Dio were used) Notable Losses: Dr. Kondraki (SCP Foundation) Kondraki's Profile (Note: Post timeskip Weiss with summons restricted and speed equalized) Sans (Undertale) Sans' profile (Post timeskip Weiss with speed equalized, they started from 30 meters apart from each other) Solf J. Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) Kimblee's Profile (Note: Pre timeskip Weiss with incomplete summons) Gatomon (Digimon) Gatomon's profile (Both were High 8-C, and speed is equalized) Ophelia Augusta af Jutland (Valkyria Revolution) Ophelia's profile (Speed was equalized and 8-C versions were used) Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Polnareff's Profile (Note: Polnareff didn't have Silver Charior Requiem and Speed was Equalized) J'zargo (The Elder Scrolls) J'zargo's Profile (Note: This was Vol 4-5 Weiss without her summons. Speed was equalized with a starting distance of 10 meters) Inconclusive Matches: Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (Note: Volume 1-3 Weiss and Mark 2-5 Iron Man were used. Speed was equalized) Bug-Eaten (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's Profile (Vol 1-3 Weiss was used with an 80 meter gap between them, Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Hunters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teenagers Category:Royal Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 8